Photo Albums
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Yukito and Touya are asked to clean out the Kinomoto's attic, but how does Yukito feel seeing some of the families' photo albums?


Title: Photo Albums

Touya and Yukito cleaned out the attic like Touya's dad had asked, Sakura had been busy off at Tomoyo's summer house; it was too hot to do anything, why would Touya's dad ask them to do something in such hot weather?

"Boys, I'm going to be out for the day," Fujitaka said as he slipped on his shoes.

"See you later," Touya said coming down from the stairs of the attic and putting a box on the ground.

Touya helped Yukito carry some of the larger boxes down, some were photo albums. One was labeled, "Sakura," and "Touya."

Yukito's face grew into a smirk as he opened the box he had carried down and Touya was bringing down another box, seeing his friend smirk with an evil smirk was scared. "Yuki…"

"To-ya, come here," he said with a giggle in his voice as Touya walked over seeing a picture of when he was maybe 3 with cake all over his face and the boy blushed. "That's so cute, and then this one." The second one showed Touya who looked maybe eight, holding Sakura who would've been one sitting next to his mom.

"I-I-I don't remember holding the little monster," Touya said as Yukito only giggled but then it was replaced by a sad face catching Touya's attention. "What's wrong?"

"I have no photos from being a child, do I? Yue created my childhood for me, my parents who had supposedly died had never been real nor my grandparents; they had never gone on those trips and left me alone to watch the house," Yukito said, looking at the pictures. "I'm in no photo albums."

Touya looked at Yukito. "Yuki, that isn't true." Yukito was about to protest but Touya ran up to his room real quick and had a small box with him and he opened it. There were some little stuff in there but he pulled out a little blue photo album.

"To-ya, what is this?" The snow bunny asked as Touya just opened the book and Yukito saw pictures of him and Touya from when they just met and Sakura was in them. She had been 10 then, now she was a young 15 year old girl with a boyfriend. (Touya and Yukito are roughly 22).

"You are in pictures Yuki," he said with a loving tone, the two hard started dating and he only used that tone with Yukito and nobody else. "You have me, the little monster and my dad; you even have Yue, if he counts."

_**Tell him whatever makes him happy…**_

"He said to tell you whatever makes you happy," Yukito said as Touya hugged Yukito tightly.

"You do, never leave my side no matter what."

"I won't, now are you staying over tonight?" Touya questioned as Yukito nodded happily, the two started dinner wondering when Touya's father was going to get home.

Despite what Touya had said, Yukito still had doubts about some stuff like having a family. He knew in his heart, Yue had to be kind for creating such as gentle childhood for him despite none of it being real. He still hated the idea of it but everything after he met Touya was real, he was happy Clow had made his true form and he was able to be born. He remembered the first day he met Touya.

**Flashback**

_It had been a sunny spring day and a young boy who had light brown hair was walking out of his house he had just arrived in; his parents had died when he was a child and he had lived with his grandparents for ages now. He didn't know much about his parents though._

_He was humming a song and suddenly there was a bash sound, the boy's glasses fell off and books came out of his bag; the young boy was blind without them. He touched the hot surface of the road._

"_I'm sorry," said a different voice as he felt a hand brush over his and a blush came to his cheeks and he grabbed the glasses from the boy who had handed them back. _

_The boy was wearing the same uniform he was, he had dark brown hair and looked about the same age he did._

"_I'm sorry that I bumped into you, I wasn't looking where I was going," the young boy with the glasses said._

"_It's fine, I was a bit spaced out in my thoughts. Are you new here?" the other boy asked._

"_Yes, my name is Tsukishiro Yukito," Yukito said. _

"_My name is Kinomoto Touya," Touya said looking at the boy. "What class are you in?"_

"_Year 2 class 3," Yukito said with a smile. "Could you help me around the school? I don't know anybody here, I just transferred here; I live with my grandparents."_

_Touya smiled at the new student. "Come on, you wanna ride to school with me?"_

_Yukito smiled brightly, a smile Touya hadn't usually seen on anyone's face. "I'd love that, I hope we can be friends." _

_**End of Flashback**_

That one day, when Yukito had appeared in the world- he was accepted right away. His heart start beating right away, he had been washing his hands now for five minutes probably before cutting the carrots for part of their meal.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki," Touya said as Yukito shook his head. "You fine?" Yukito shot his usual smile, trying to hide what he was truly thinking about.

"I'm totally fine, To-ya," he answered simply as he now grabbed a knife to start cutting the carrots. Yukito felt someone press up against his body, scaring him. "T-T-To-ya," the snow bunny stuttered.

"Yuki, what were you thinking about just now?" Touya whispered in his ear and making Yukito smile.

"When we met," Yukito said simply. "The day where my life changed forever, thanks to you. My life began with you and Sakura-chan the day I came over."

"But Yuki, never question who you are in this world, you're alive now," Touya told him.

"To-ya," Yukito said with a smile as he started cutting the onions right beside him, showing the snow bunny a smile that only Yukito was able to read.

The phone rang; Touya picked it up and just nodded. "It was my dad; he got pulled aside for an excavation on a site now. I guess we're alone tight."

Yukito blushed as he only nodded and the two restarted making dinner and soon ate together, talking about the up-coming fair at their school and anything else which came to mind. The two washed the dishes together and Touya made sure to store away leftovers for Yukito and his large stomach.

The two brushed their teeth (Yukito had his own tooth brush at their house and an extra one at home), and crawled into Touya's room inside his bed. Touya and Yukito often slept in the same bed together, no matter where.

The two kissed and gave their good nights after cuddling and Touya fell asleep while Yukito just closed his eyes, sleep wouldn't come easy to him.

_**What's on your mind, Yukito?**_

It was Yue, or in other words his true self.

_**Nothing Yue, just can't sleep, that's all.**_

Yue said nothing for a moment, Yukito hoping he had convinced the moon guardian.

_**You are thinking about the photo albums, Yukito? I'm sorry, I needed to give you a past until my young mistress opened up the book and I was needed to be by her side.**_

Yukito shifted in the bed a bit, trying to become more comfortable.

_**So, I'm still considered a false form to you?**_

Yue sighed within Yukito's head, thinking of what to say next; he always knew what he was going to say but this time he wasn't too sure.

_**Clow had created me long before you and you were made for me to live in; however, the last time I saw Clow's reincarnation and he explained that we both have different hearts. He thought we were supposed to share the same heart; he expected us to meet the mistress and thought you would fall in love her but your heart had picked Touya while the mistresses' heart picked her friend.**_

Yukito thought about Sakura's friend, he knew Yue was referring to Li; Li had shown affections towards him a couple years back then suddenly stopped.

_**He was attracted to my power which was shining through your, or should I say, our body. You don't realize this light but you will begin to feel it more as time passes.**_

Yukito didn't say anything for a while and looked up at the roof.

_**Yue, how do you feel about To-ya?**_

There was a long moment of silence.

_**You and him are dating.**_

Yukito said nothing for a bit.

_**But do YOU like him like I do?**_

Yue thought he felt a blush come to his cheeks which somehow came to Yukito's.

_**I can feel you blushing, Yue. So, you do like him?**_

_**Whatever makes you happy, think as you like.**_

Yukito giggled, he would tell Touya about this in the morning.

_**Anyway, Yukito, just calm don't worry. I feel bad that I had to make a past, but you are making one for yourself right now. In the future, you can look at this past; Touya put you in a photo album and that should make you happy, I want you to make us both happy. You are able to do what you know, and your nature is to love and care.**_

_**I know it's in my nature, Sakura-chan says that all the time. How can I make you happy though?**_

_**We share a body and therefore, I feel your emotions when you did and earlier my heart was aching when you thought of the photo albums. So, you know though, you are in pictures and are real; I know you know that.**_

Yukito turned over and looked at Touya and he swore he felt that his other self pondering over something.

_**You are truly in love with him, aren't you? You spend every day together.**_

_**Well, we've done that for years now…**_

_**Keep doing it Yukito, it keeps us both intact and he keeps us from disappearing every day. Now, please fall asleep.**_

Yukito nodded and soon fell off into the world of sleep. Touya opened his eyes, he had been faking to sleep the whole time; even without a six sense, he knew Yukito and Yue had been speaking. He turned over and moved some hair away from Yukito's face.

"I love you both," he said before he went to sleep himself.

Before Yue himself had went to sleep, a blush had rose to his face while Yukito only smiled at the words.

Photo albums were important, but other important things existed in the world.


End file.
